


my heart shakes, bends, and breaks

by pizzasavestheday (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Casual Sex, F/F, Secret Relationship, Smut, malira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pizzasavestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is abandoned until I feel like updating, which I probably won't. Sorry :( I just kind of hate it and don't want to continue.</p><p>Malia is getting used to the idea of having feelings for someone while Allison thinks she's completely capable of maintaining a casual relationship with Lydia</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart shakes, bends, and breaks

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is like 80% smut and i use horizontal lines very liberally, enjoy

Malia stalked down the sidewalk, holding her side as she did. She hoped the slight grunting wasn't waking up any of the neighbors, especially since her healing factor was kicking in and she couldn't seem to put her claws away.

When she finally reached her destination, all of the lights in the house were off, but Malia knew which window was Kira’s. She slowly opened it ( _Kira should really lock this_ ), crept in and shook her awake.

“Kira, Kira!” She said in a harsh whisper.

“What?” She was a bit disoriented but reached over and flicked her light on anyway. She gasped when she saw Malia’s face and body littered with deep cuts.

“Oh my gosh, Malia!” She quickly jumped out of bed in her button down shirt and boxer shorts and took Malia’s arm in hers, leading her towards the bathroom.

“What happened?” Kira grabbed a rag and ran it under hot water.

“Bad fight. Not my best decision.” Malia winced as she sat down on the closed toilet seat.

“Where were Scott and Allison?” Kira asked. She kneeled down and started carefully cleaning up each wound she found. When she lifted up Malia’s shirt a bit to get to one on her stomach, Malia nonchalantly took it off, exposing a sports bra she wasn't sure how she afforded. Kira’s breath shook as she tried to focus on her wounds.

“I decided to take this one on my own. You don't need to tell me how stupid that was.” Kira smiled a bit and continued, standing a little straighter to get to one on Malia’s neck.

“Well they seem to be healing quickly.” Kira said. Malia smiled and watched as one on her leg started to close. Her eyes flickered up to Kira, whose face was only inches from hers. Malia examined the careful curve of her face and how she bit her lip when she was trying to concentrate. Kira looked up and laughed.

“What? You’re looking at me like I’m your next meal or something.” She returned to looking at Malia’s neck and watched as her wound closed. “Woah, even after all this time that’s really cool.” Malia chuckled at the comment. Kira ran her fingers over the place where the cut had been, giving Malia chills.

When she couldn’t stand it anymore Malia leaned in and kissed Kira softly, just getting a taste for her lips. Kira returned it and brought her hand up to Malia’s neck. The two moved together easily. Malia parted her lips, allowing for Kira to push her tongue in and keep kissing her, only pulling away to get breaths until she leaned in again. She leaned further into each kiss, getting closer and closer.

Malia scooted back to the base of the toilet and Kira carefully rose and moved onto Malia’s lap. Slowly, she moved her hips against Malia’s, increasing in pace as their breaths got heavier. Malia slipped her hands around Kira’s legs and lifted her up in one movement. Kira brought her arms around Malia’s head to bring her closer as Malia grabbed her ass to keep her balanced.

When they reached the bed Malia threw Kira down and got on top of her. Malia ran her hands under Kira’s clothes, feeling the skin underneath covered in goosebumps. Kira moaned softly and kept her hands near Malia’s back, pressing her down towards her own body. Malia moved her hands to Kira’s shirt and undid every button successfully. She soon pitched it and worked on her own shorts. Kira took the spare second to remove hers too.

Malia trailed kisses down Kira’s chest, taking time at each spot she stopped at. Kira pulled Malia’s face to hers again and kept kissing as they grinded against each other, their breaths getting shorter and shorter. Kira suddenly let out a loud moan and her hands fell away to clutch onto the bedsheet for grounding. Malia took the moment to turn her attention elsewhere.

Slowly, she worked her way down Kira’s torso, kissing the inside of her thighs before laying kisses down Kira’s sex, getting a feel for her. Malia used her thumb to rub against Kira’s clit when she wasn’t using her tongue. Gradually, she increased the pace until Kira was shaking and started moaning louder and louder. Malia raised a hand up to Kira’s mouth when she climaxed, realizing they were still in her parents house. Once her hips stopped bucking Malia kissed the inside of her thighs and ran her hands up and down her torso.

She gave Kira one last deep kiss and laid her head on her chest. “Woah, that was…” Kira started. Malia ran her hands up and down Kira’s side, gently massaging until she fell asleep.

* * *

 

When Kira woke up the next morning, Malia was nowhere to be found. Still in a bit of a daze, she got dressed like usual and left for school.

When she got there everyone was huddled around Stiles’ car, so she approached and leaned against the hood.

“Good morning.” Stiles gave her nothing but a nod before continuing on his rant about doctors, chimeras, and beasts. Kira shot a look at Malia to find a look on her face like she wanted to rip out Stiles’ throat. Nothing new, but she at least hoped Malia would give her some sign about how she felt.

“So is anyone free tonight?” Stiles asked, as if it would be completely unlikely for them to have any other plans.

“Can't. I'm going out with Aiden.” Lydia explained, messing with a piece of her hair. Malia and Kira refused but Allison and Scott seemed to be free.

“Kira, are those Malia’s shorts?” Allison noticed. Kira looked shocked for a moment, taking a second to go through all the possible excuses in her head.

“Malia needed to do… laundry at my house. She must've left them.” Kira explained. Lydia thought for a moment before turning to Malia.

“Don't you have a washing machine?” Malia took only a second to answer. “It was broken.” Lydia nodded and thought about it for another second before walking away.

* * *

 

Kira caught Malia on her way into school, stopping her before they entered the building.

“Hey, so… Last night happened. I don’t want to make it weird for you, but I _feel_ really weird. And I’m not embarrassed or anything, I just didn’t know whether I wanted to tell everyone. Because it’s you know, weird.” Kira finally finished speaking and looked up to see what Malia was thinking. She looked mildly concerned, but not nearly as much as Kira.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Nothing has to happen if you don’t want it to.” Kira took a deep breath in. Malia was being oddly considerate, although she had proved herself to be _fairly_ considerate last night.

“And I don’t really think the rest of the pack cares. I don’t want to make a bigger deal out of it than it is.” Malia finished. She obviously had a very cool head about this ( _she had given it more thought than she’d like to admit_ ).

“I agree. We don’t need to tell anyone anything. But.. is there anything to tell?” Kira asked nervously. Malia slipped her hand around Kira’s waist and brought Kira’s lips to hers, kissing her softly with a bit of a bite at the end. “You tell me.” She chuckled and ran inside, leaving Kira a bit breathless as she made her way to class.

* * *

 

It was just Allison’s luck that they showed up in the same place as Lydia and Aiden. She didn't even want to go eat but Stiles had insisted that before they get started, they needed a burger.

“Um, guys, can we leave?” Allison said, nervously clutching the strap of her bag.

“Why? Look! Even Lydia is here!” Stiles waved across the room and went in her direction. Allison rolled her eyes and followed.

“What a surprise!” Lydia said sarcastically in Stiles’ direction. “I didn't know telling you where I was going meant inviting yourself.”

“Oh we'll only be a minute.” Stiles said, sitting down. Allison awkwardly took a seat near Scott and listened in on the conversation. She wasn't a huge fan of Lydia and Aiden’s relationship. There was something about it that got under her skin, which is why she always politely declined a group hang out when it involved the two of them. She should've been happy, Lydia is her best friend and she wants the best for her, but she didn't really think Aiden was it. Suddenly Allison just wanted to leave. She shouldn't have to sit here and endure this for no reason.

“Sorry, guys. I just remembered there's a chemistry test tomorrow. I should go study!” As she was walking away, she heard someone mumble, “There's no chemistry test…” She slightly cringed but kept walking away.

She fumbled to start her car and rest her head on the steering wheel for a moment before driving away.

* * *

 

Like any other Friday night, Lydia and Allison went to Lydia’s to watch a movie and hang out. The movie in question was particularly steamy, but Allison didn't think anything of it.

“I just don't know what his problem is. We used to sleep together all the time, like _always_ , but lately he's just distant.” Lydia complained.

“I'm sorry.”

“And now I have all this pent up energy that I don't know what to do with… Maybe we should practice kissing!” Lydia said, getting on her knees to mimic kissing noises and faces.

“Ha ha.” Allison said sarcastically, throwing a pillow at her. “Come on, I want to watch the movie.” Lydia flopped back onto the bed and directed her gaze to the TV mounted on the wall. Allison zoned out in the story until Lydia snaked her hand under the blanket and intertwined hers with Allison’s.

“What are you-”

“Shush! I'm trying to watch.” Allison didn't say anything else and continued to watch. She started to squirm when the two leads started making out. Allison glanced over but tried to act normal. It wasn’t like it was the first time they’d watched an inappropriate movie, but Allison still felt uncomfortable.

Lydia giggled quietly and scooted closer to Allison. Her leg started rubbing against hers, and Lydia unravelled her hand so she could flip herself over, straddling Allison. She leaned down and kissed her with force, grabbing Allison’s wrists and pinning them above her head.

“Wait, wha-” was all Allison got out before Lydia crashed onto her lips again. But Allison wasn't going to spend this time complaining. She pushed into the kiss and bit Lydia’s lip, making her laugh mildly. Lydia slipped a hand under Allison’s skirt and started stroking up and down. Allison moaned into Lydia’s mouth and kept her hands under Lydia’s shirt, circling around her back and palming her breasts.

Lydia slipped her hand under Allison’s underwear and moved her finger in circles, earning more moans from Allison. When she started moving her hips against her hand Lydia slipped a finger in and moved against her, coming forward with each breath. The bed creaked as the two of them moved together, getting faster and faster as Allison came closer and closer to her climax. Just as her hips bucked and she emitted a loud moan, Lydia ran her thumb against her clit, riding out her orgasm. She brought her fingers to her lips, licking Allison’s cum off for her to see.

Allison cupped Lydia’s face and brought it back to her own, kissing her more passionately than before. Next she grabbed Lydia’s hips and brought them down, grinding against them causing Lydia to softly moan into the kiss.

Allison flipped her over and hiked Lydia’s skirt up. She kissed along Lydia’s ribs as she slipped her underwear down. She trailed kisses down until she reached Lydia’s clit. She took her time, moving her tongue slowly, wanting to make it last. Whenever Lydia got quiet she would quickly move against her clit until she was moaning again, then she'd replace her fingers with her tongue.

After a while of teasing her, Allison slipped two fingers in to rub against her. It only took her a second to find her g-spot, so she kept running her tongue along her clit until Lydia’s hips bucked hard and she emitted a very loud moan, which Allison almost mistook for a scream.

Lydia brought Allison back to eye level and kissed her with a smile. Allison sat down in between her legs and let her breath slow down as Lydia messed with the brunette’s hair. Allison nuzzled into Lydia’s neck playfully and knocked them over into some type of sleeping position, a mess of tangled legs, arms, and content sighs.

* * *

 

Allison woke up a bit disoriented, spending more time in the _where am I?_ state than usual. All of a sudden memories from the previous night were clouding her mind. She smiled a big, dumb smile and reached out for Lydia, who wasn’t there. She flipped over to see if Lydia had changed her position on the bed, but it was evident she had gotten up.

“Lydia?” She called out. Finally she heard something slam in the bathroom and knew where she was. Allison sat up and grabbed a pair of underwear (hers or Lydia’s, she wasn’t sure) to put on along with a tee shirt.

“Oh, did someone decide to get up?” Lydia said playfully as she walked in the room.

“You’re dressed up.” Allison noticed. Lydia had on a red dress and some wedges, with her hair in some decorative braids. Lydia laughed mildly and sat down in Allison’s lap, kissing her deeply, not breaking it for a while. When she did Allison set her head on Lydia’s shoulder.

“You’re really making me regret it, but I have to go.” The redhead stood up and grabbed her purse off of a hook by her door. Allison look slightly offended.

“Go? Go where?”

“Aiden suddenly decided he wants to meet me. I swear he’s impossible.”

“Oh, Aiden.” His name tasted sour on her tongue. _Aiden_. She hadn’t given him a second thought. She hadn’t thought about what this would mean for her and Lydia. Something caused her to simply assume Aiden was out of the picture. Apparently she couldn’t be more wrong.

“Yeah, sorry. But I called Braeden, she’ll take you home whenever you’re ready.” Lydia looked at Allison one last time before opening the door to leave.

“Okay.” Was all Allison got out.

* * *

 

“Remind me why we’re here again?” Kira said to Stiles, whose eyes couldn't seem to pick what to focus on.

“One of the chimeras works here, they could be the beast or they could know something.”

“Why do you need us for that?” Malia demanded, looking as annoyed as ever.

“Uh, _because_ it would be weird to come alone!” He responded, as if it was self-evident. Scott put a hand on his shoulder to encourage him along, probably not wanting him to get mauled by the werecoyote.

“At least we’re here, right? This could be fun.” Kira suggested once the boys had stalked off. Malia simply raised an eyebrow at her so she tried to be more encouraging. “Plus, Stiles could use the backup. You know the situations he can get himself into.” Malia shrugged, signaling she agreed.

Eventually they made it to the dance floor of the club, which was honestly hard to avoid. Malia moved effortlessly with the beat but Kira started jerking around uncomfortably, and suddenly Malia could tell why she was avoiding this.

“Kira!” She yelled over the music to get her attention. “Just relax.” Malia placed a hand on her back and pulled her towards her, moving her hips near Kira’s so their dancing was in sync. Kira smiled and joined Malia, getting more confident by the second. When she caught Scott’s eye she backed up, not wanting to look so close to Malia. Malia followed her gaze along with a solemn gaze.

“What’s wrong?” Kira asked.

“This doesn’t feel right.” Malia said.

“What?” Kira was confused. _What was she even talking about? What didn’t feel right?_ Before she got an answer Malia ran out.

* * *

 

Allison had always believed distracted driving was a bad idea, but this was the only way she could get to school. She could barely focus on the road with all these thoughts about Lydia floating around in her head. _Was she attracted to girls? She had never thought about her best friend that way before, but it wasn't like she didn't enjoy it. And what did this mean for their friendship? Lydia obviously didn't think it meant anything because she was still going out with Aiden. Did she-_ Allison’s thoughts were cut off when she heard a loud and long honk come from the car behind her. At six in the morning it was almost deafening, so she sped away and tried to focus on the rest of the way to school.

She saw Lydia again by their lockers, and approached her.

“Hey, babe!” Lydia said. That wasn't exactly new, but it was weird considering the situation. Did she mean it to be romantic? Allison suddenly realized she didn't really have anything to say to Lydia, or get out of her locker. She was just standing there without a purpose, waiting for someone to-

“Hello! Earth to Allison! God, _someone’s_  in their head today.” _You have no idea._

“Yeah, sorry. I'm just really behind on my work. Stiles has been keeping us really busy. I don't know how he hasn't flunked yet.” Allison leaned against her locker as she waited for Lydia to finish.

“I could care less about him. But, if you want, you can come over today and I'll help you catch up.” Lydia offered.

“Yes! That'd be great.” Lydia nodded and walked away. It was then that Allison realized she'd just agreed to be alone with Lydia, again. She whined a bit and adjusted her purse before sulking off to class. She was positive she was the only person in history who had sulked about having sex with Lydia Martin.

* * *

 

Kira had called Malia about a thousand times the prior night, none of them returned. It was just her luck she didn’t catch Malia at school all day either. On her walk home, she got out her phone and attempted to call her again. This time, Malia picked up.

“Hey! Oh my gosh, I’ve been trying to get ahold of you! Why did you run out last night?” She got out all in one breath. Malia didn’t have much to say back.

“I didn’t want to be there.”

“Well, I mean-”

“I don’t want to do this Kira. It’s going to end badly.” Kira gasped when she said it. She took a deep breath and tried to respond calmly.

“Why?”

Malia suddenly sounded very upset, allowing more emotion and emphasis in her voice than usual. “For so many reasons! I can’t handle it Kira, I’m really sorry.” All Kira heard was a click followed by silence. She let a few tears fall over and let her mind run amok, wondering _what could have possibly happened between that night and today?_

* * *

 

Lydia had arrived at her house per usual, and they had each spread their books out across Allison’s bed, trying not to get swallowed up by all the work they were behind on. Lydia was very helpful, considering how much of a genius she was. Chemistry was looking less and less daunting by the minute.

Allison was almost to the end of the set of problems she was working on when the room got devastatingly quiet. Lydia had been peering over Allison’s shoulder while they were laying on their stomachs and Allison could feel a huff of air be blown on her neck.

“I don't really feel like studying anymore.” Lydia ran a hand over the back of Allison’s thigh, coming dangerously close to under her skirt.

“Actually, I think I'm gonna take a shower.” Allison stood up quickly and towered over Lydia, still sprawled across the bed.

“Okay, I'll come with you.” Lydia sat up and playfully kissed her stomach, looking up at Allison with a face that dared her to say no.

“Um, I don't know. Isn't this a little weird?” Allison started fiddling with her hands even though they were begging her to pull on Lydia’s hair while she-

“What's weird about it?” Lydia interrupted her thoughts. Her desire to fuck her best friend was seriously getting in the way of looking at the situation logically.

“I mean… We're friends. It's weird for friends to have sex.”

“It's not a big deal, Allison. We're just two horny girls doing each other a favor. And if I'm correct, you haven't dated anyone since Scott, you could kind of use this.” Lydia said the last sentence against Allison’s stomach, making her pulse with desire. Allison was suddenly wondering why she was against this at all. _What's the harm?_

Allison laughed, “Yeah, I guess.” She stepped away from the bed, took her cardigan off, and headed towards the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway to look back towards the bed, “Aren't you coming?” Lydia laughed and jumped up, trailing Allison while taking off her shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! Pls review and give the post notes on tumblr (my url is rebel-rey), thank you for reading!


End file.
